Certain fluid delivery devices need to remove air or other gas from the fluid before it is delivered to a destination. By way of example, in printing devices, such as, inkjet printers, it is desirable to remove air and/or other gases from ink that is being supplied to a printhead because the printhead may malfunction when air or other gases interfere with its operation. Another exemplary fluid delivery device is an intravenous drug/fluid delivery device, wherein it is desirable to remove air or other gases prior to delivering the drug/fluid to a patient.
To remove air or other gas from a fluid, these and other like fluid delivery devices typically use a purging mechanism that separates the air/gas from the fluid. Such purging mechanisms are typically designed to operate in a particular orientation and as such may fail to operate correctly if their orientation changes. It would be desirable to have a fluid-gas separator that can operate in a variety of different orientations without failing.